


Past and Future - Oren and Nero

by Jhadin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhadin/pseuds/Jhadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small oneshot about the reflection of Oren and Nero. And how he has become this monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Future - Oren and Nero

An unextinguishable fire burns inside my soul, singes every single spark of hope, I can feel it.  
Is it just the same unbearable heat, which has consumed Romulus and torn it into pieces?  
I am not sure …  
Nobody seems to see it, the blazing fury, and that all destructive hatred.   
No, my eyes are only reflecting emptiness and chillness.  
Nobody can see, what is going on inside of my mind, my body.

Lost in my thoughts, I stare into the deep black of the univers, knowing that my answers are hidden out there. Somewhere.  
The solution to my problem. The relief of my pain. The revenge, which my mind requires.  
I don´t mind how much blood I must spill. The culprit must be punished.

I know, that many in the Verse´ will not understand my way of thinking, I also do not understand myself completely. It has to be my old self …  
A life that vanished a long time ago. A name, which may be never called again.  
My life ended with Oren, and started with Nero.  
This is my only destiny. The last adventure for myself. The last thing that remains.

The past is a shadow for me. When I am standing before a mirror, I can see them as my own.  
I can see him. Oren. The past has many meanings. Mine is a recollection of memories.   
Love, cheerfulness. Luck and blessing. Now, all turned to ash.

If I lay the hand on the chill glass, I will touch the reflection of my past. Him.  
Nero and Oren, Oren and Nero.

However … he is dying. Smoke surrounds him, darkly and light-impervious.  
I am starting to forget who I was. And all that remains is, what I am here. Now.  
Nero, my present, and my future.


End file.
